At in-hospital pharmacies and out-of-hospital pharmacies, patients having received a medicine make inquiries at a later date as to whether the medicine received from the pharmacies corresponds to the number and type that a doctor has prescribed.
No system existed in the past that was capable of objectively checking this type of information. Thus, it was impossible to determine whether the medicine was correctly administered to the patient.
Patent Document 1 proposes a system that captures the scene of a pharmacist providing medicine by a camera and checks at a later date whether the medicine was provided as prescribed.
According to the aforesaid system, an RFID tag is attached on a bottom of a carrier in which the medicines are provided. If the RFID tag of the carrier is moved into a capture range of the camera, then the system starts to record a moving image. If the RFID tag of the carrier is moved out of the capture range of the camera, then the system ceases to record the moving image. Further, the recorded moving image is associated with a recording time and the system is capable of checking the requested dispensing action by retrieving the moving images by date and time.
If using the aforesaid system, it is possible to verify whether the medicine was correctly dispensed when the patient makes the aforementioned inquiries, by retrieving the moving images by date and time where dispensing had occurred.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4276654